


Fever

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock's a sweetie, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You have a fever and have to stay at Sherlock's and John's flat for a while.





	Fever

You put your hands on your arms, rubbing them up and down to create some sort of heat. You were really cold, and tired as well. You currently were curled up on the couch of Sherlock. John was kneeling in front of you, watching the thermometer in your mouth. You temperature was going up and up, until it stopped and the devise beeped. He pulled it, looking at it thoughtfully. 

"Definitely a fever. What were you thinking walking around that rain without an umbrella yesterday?” Your eyes drooped. "Don't have one" "And why didn't you buy one?" "Had no money with me..." John sighed. "(YN) can't leave like that. She's going to have to stay here until it goes down a bit" Sherlock said nothing, but nodded in thought. "I'm going to make you a tea, okay?" You nodded. John looked at Sherlock. "You want tea as well?" He too nodded. John wandered into the kitchen. 

Sherlock looked at you for a second before he too left the living room. Shortly after, he came back with a blanket. He carefully wrapped it around your body. Carefully Sherlock pushed himself up, looked at you for a second before leaning back down to put a light kiss on your hairline, standing back up and carried on with what he was doing before getting you a blanket. You snuggled up further into the blanket, enjoying the fact that it smelled faintly like Sherlock. 

John came back in with two cups of tea and looked confused to you and then to Sherlock. "Why do you have Sherlocks blanket?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
